Recuerdos de la lluvia
by Marie Wolfschoon
Summary: Recuerdos. El pasado es pasado...lo prometo Sirius...Te lo prometo mi amor...Slash Suave...RS...Mi 1º fic slash! ;; piedad!


Recuerdos de la lluvia.  
by Mod-Luna Hiwatari.  
  
Waa ;; mi 1º fic slash de esta pareja...nunca pense que lo iba a hacer, por favor tengan piedad de mi! TT.TT  
  
Dedicado a: mi frend Cristy (no digo best frend poque nu lu es TT.TT y mi inspiracion si no hubiera sido por nuestra pelea no lo hubiera escrito), michelle (k me apoyo) y Kitsu (por ser una yaoiana como yo O).  
  
Summary: Recuerdos. El pasado es pasado...lo prometo Sirius...Te recuerdo mi amor...Slash Suave...R/S...  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, solamente a J.K.Rowling, tampoco hago este fic por fines de lucros...no me hago cargo que su salud mental se dañe ni planeo pagar las cuentas con psicologos.  
  
Escrito: en la hora de Inglés-Ciencias x) se nota k no tenia nada k acer. Rating: PG-13 Genero: Romance-Drama Pareja: S-R / slash suavecito y de verdad -  
  
Recuerdos. Simplemente recuerdos. Recuerdos del pasado. Recuerdos del presente. Quisiera huir de ellos...pero...no puedo. Esos recuerdos son mi vida y mi alma. A veces quisiera cambiar el pasado. Pero el pasado es pasado y el presente es futuro...nada se puede cambiar. Pensandolo bien...todavía puedo cambiar el futuro, pero jamás me lo perdonaría y tu tampoco lo harías. Esa promesa que te prometí y que pienso cumplir, hasta que muerte no me lo permita...la recuerdo como si fuera ayer....  
  
-.-.-.-FlashBack-.-.-.-  
  
-Remus...- su suave mano me toco levemente el hombro tratando de atraer mi atención.Me vire lentamente hacía su dirrección.  
  
-Sirius...-susurre suavemente como la corriente de un viento.  
  
-prometemelo Remus...-esas gemas de plata se fusionaron con unas gemas de oro- prometeme que vas a cuidar a Harry...prometemelo-ligeras lagrimas de cristal empezaron a salir de sus ojos.  
  
Mi corazón se encogio con solo mirarlo y sin pensarlo le respondí- Te lo prometo Sirius, te lo prometo.  
  
El me miro con una mirada de amor y alegría, la que no había visto hasta que murieron Lily y James. Las lagrimas de plata seguian surcando por su rostro, el alargo su mano y me acaricio suavemente mi mejilla y me atrajo hacia él. Nuestros labios rozaron provocandome un ligero escalofrio. Seguimos rozandonos hasta que senti por completo sus labios sobre los míos. Tenía un delicioso sabor a fresas en primavera. Cuantas veces desee probar esos labios desde que "ellos murieron"; sin darme cuenta empezamos a profundisar el beso...nos separamos y le dije:  
  
-Te lo prometo Sirius...te lo prometo...-seguimos besandonos.  
-.-.-.-.Fin de Flashback-.-.-.-.-  
  
Mis manos inconsientemente pasaron por mis labios, mi lengua lamio lentamente mis labios tratando de recordar su sabor a fresas, ese manjar prohibido. Sin darme cuenta me pare del sillon y me fui al recibidor donde me puse mi abrigo y sali de Grimauld Place hacía una concreta dirrección. El cielo se empezo a nublar y amenzaba a hacer un día de tormenta, pero seguí mi camino. Por fin detuve mi marcha al frente de 3 lapidas. Mire fijamente dos de ellas y con un movimiento de mi varita aparecieron dos ramos de rosas blancas. Las puse sobre las tumbas y me diriji a la tercera. Senti la hojas de otoño crujir bajos mis pisadas. Me arrodille al frente de la tumba y unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a surcar libremente por mi rostro. Con mi dedos índice empeze a remarcar las letras hasta que por fin complete tu nombre:  
Sirius Black...  
  
Suaves gotas de lluvia empezaron a rozarme y ligeras rafagas de lluvia empezaron a arrastrar hojas del pasado y junto a ellas mi corazón marchito. La lluvia y el viento parecían expresar mi dolor, llevando consigo todos mis recuerdos sobre ti, pero algo que siempre no olvidare es la promesa que te hice ese día:  
  
-Te lo prometo por mi amor...  
  
Así fue el comienzo de la guerra del mundo mágico, llevando consigo una promesa que se cumplió.  
  
Fin.  
O termine!!! sinceramente me encanto y eso que no es el original...dejen r/r!! 


End file.
